


Comforting Silence

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He was your best friend, your confidant,and the one who kept you sane when you needed him the most.





	Comforting Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"What's on your mind, [F/N]?" Akaashi sighed as he watched you stare out the cafe window in silence. Normally, he wouldn't mind the silence, in fact, he even enjoyed it some times. But he knew there was something dampening your mood, something was bothering you.  
  
Your normally warm hues were dull and he waits. He waits and he waits, and if he wasn't paying close attention to you, he may not have heard it.  
  
"I'm so sick of people."  
  
His eyebrows raise in confusion. You were the idol of the school, Fukurodani's ball of sunshine. You were the one who filled the hallways with laughter and chatter and managed to bring a smile onto other people's faces. Yet here you were, your typical demeanor gone, as though it never existed.   
  
"[F/N]," Akaashi's voice was as calm as usual, but you picked up on the underlying concern and worry in it. You send him a very small smile, and he frowned, "I'm your best friend right?"  
  
He noticed the way your eyes slightly widened. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there, and you softly mumbled, "Yes."  
  
 _Then trust me._  He wants to say, but he doesn't. Because he knows you know what he wants to say when he sees the relief, but also hesitation, flicker across your visage and he gently reaches out his hand for yours and he immediately sees you duck your face behind your bangs.  
  
 _Talk to me_. His eyes plead with yours and you slowly shake your head and he opens his mouth, closing it, and repeats it until he gently whispered, "Trust me."  
  
"Keiji, I-" your voice hitched and you feel his hand on yours, gently tracing small circles, helping you relax and you shake your head. He frowns, about to open his mouth and you mumbled, "Just give me time."  
  
He nods and asked, "Do you want-"  
  
"Please," you gently pass the plate to the edge as you watched your fellow second year before you capture the attention of the waitress. You were grateful that Bokuto had allowed you to steal the setter away, and you were extremely grateful that Akaashi had agreed to suddenly meeting you. It was way past school hours, and you had literally spirited the setter away as soon as mandatory practice hours were done.   
  
As Akaashi communicates with the waiter, you admire his features. Although many people never understood the friendship between you and the stoic setter, claiming that he was too quiet and indifferent, and when he did talk, very direct and honest. _But that's his charm_. You watched as his eyes that were as still as his expression searched yours for approval at the choice of cake and drink he ordered. Upon finding what he found, it twinkled slightly with mirth and you finally smiled.  
  
He unknowingly lets out a breath of relief upon receiving that small yet brilliant smile, and his lips slowly tug upwards, matching your small smile. He completely turns his body so he's facing you and asked, "Better?"  
  
You look at him, fully, and then draw back, leaning into the cafe chair and you nodded. He had known anyways, even if you tried to say no. The tension and thoughts that had clung onto you, preventing you from properly focusing, was now slightly lifted. Upon returning your smile, you whispered, "Thank you."  
  
 _For always being here, even when I don't realize I need it myself._


End file.
